Speed
by Neko Kai
Summary: This is me continuation of Nothingness. Katarel died like a million years before, and now Shin has traveled to earth. Who is Yami, and how can she bear such a resemblance to Katarel? Rated PG cus of her slightly bad mouth.
1. Chapter One

Speed  
  
Neko Kai  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DB, or DBGT.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Life's So Hard on Me  
  
I'm tired of spinning my wheels  
  
I need to find a place where my heart can go to heal  
  
I need to get there pretty quick  
  
Hey mister what you got out on that lot you can sell me in a pinch?  
  
I rode my red corvette, trying to out run the memory. No matter how fast the car could go, it was not fast enough. She stayed right where she was comfortable: on my mind, and in the passenger seat like she was really there.  
  
Who am I? I asked myself. I couldn't stand being Kaioshin anymore. No longer would that be a part of who I am.  
  
My mind thought of aliases and several came to mind, but only one stuck to my mind: Shin Grey.   
  
Ok, I'm Shin Grey, and I came from a place far to the north and I didn't know what the name was anymore and I came to...wherever I'd stop, because it looked like a nice town. What did I need? One thing came to my conscious mind:  
  
Speed.  
  
I needed to get over her. I needed to fly away, but I wouldn't risk it.   
  
I needed to get away from the memory. Go faster than the winds. Anywhere. Anywhere but my home.  
  
Home isn't where my heart was anymore. No longer did I feel welcome.   
  
My hair blew back in the wind, almost a white blur. My eyes were distant, focused on the road, mind on the memory I was trying to outrun.   
  
The fight and flight of the girl with black hair and enormous power, and a heart that was bigger then the entire Earth was the memory that plagued me.  
  
Katarel... The name sounded in my ears. My car zoomed on.  
  
That's what I need.  
  
It was killing. My heart was hurting and bleeding, and it would kill me soon if I didn't stop the flow. But the person she knew was cast in stone. Only she could reveal me.   
  
All I need is an open road and a whole lot of speed.  
  
I signed up for the first high school in the next town I came to, signing up for ninth grade.   
  
I walked into my first class the next day, and stood in the doorway, unsure of where to sit.   
  
I was wearing a hologram-watch, creating the illusion that I was a normal boy with short spiked hair.   
  
It was study hall, and there were no free seats at first glance.   
  
A girl stood up, 5'10" about, nearly my height, looking at me. She offered the chair next to her, and I quickly realized that was the only seat not taken. She was smiling and a brief thought fluttered in my mind. It disappeared quickly. I took the seat and she wrote something on a clean sheet of paper. She handed it to me and opened a book that had strange symbols written in it. She was writing more of them, and I quickly averted my eyes and read what she wrote:  
  
New student? Welcome to Red Oak High. I'm Cass, but my friends call me Yami. What's your name?  
  
I smiled. Yami. Dark. That really described her. She wore dark clothes and she had an almost misty look in her eyes. She was a mystery. Most people I could figure out, but not her.   
  
She wore blue glitter on her cheeks, and her hair was cut to her shoulders and layered. It was an almost honey color. She wore glasses that had clouded silver frames. They made her look smart. She wore only one earring: A simple silver hoop with a plain, heart-shaped locket. I sat at her left, staring at her face for a moment before I wrote a reply to her:  
  
I'm new here. I'm Shin Grey, but call me Shin. Do you have many friends here?  
  
I slid it to her and she closed her book and read the paper silently. Then she frowned and wrote a response. I didn't like it when she frowned. She was so sad with only so simple a gesture.   
  
Sliding it to me, I read,  
  
No I don't. I just moved here with my gramma. I'm a new student too. What's yur next class, Shin?  
  
I smiled and replied:  
  
Spanish.  
  
Cool! Me too!  
  
And so my first day went off well. I made a new friend, and she had someone to be with her. We were great company for each other. And the more I watched, listened, and learned, the more and more I was convinced.   
  
But I wouldn't be thoroughly convinced without proof. I would obtain that soon.   
  
Neko Kai: How was that for a first chapter? A bit on the sappy side... Oh well. What is Shin convincing himself of? And who exactly is this Yami girl? Find out soon!  
  
Later Dayz!  
  
Neko Kai 


	2. Chapter two

Speed  
  
Neko Kai  
  
Chapter Two  
  
To See What My Future Holds  
  
Maybe one of them supped up muscle cars  
  
The kind that makes you think you're stronger than you are  
  
Color don't matter no I don't need leather seats  
  
All that really concerns me is...  
  
The next day I awoke in my apartment, feeling content for the first time in a long time.  
  
Sitting up in bed, I looked in the mirror, and for once I didn't despise what I saw there. I got out of bed and dressed slowly, lounging in the happiness I had found. I had been going to Red Oak High for about two weeks now, and I was thoroughly convinced that she was... But I refused to voice what I convinced myself of, lest I jinx it and it becomes false.  
  
I had been spending the past two weeks in Yami's presence as much as I could, signing up for classes that she took, and following her almost everywhere. Every day she surprised me with something new. Why, just yesterday, after school, before she took off, I had asked her to sing me a song that she wrote. She finally gave in and sang it, startling the wits out of me:  
  
"Turned my back on the whole world and I refuse to turn back. I won't play their games; I won't live by their rules. Nothing will make me to what I was when I was all alone..."  
  
Katarel's hymn. She had written it when she had first met me.   
  
Yami told me that she wrote it during Music class, suddenly inspired to write ever since she had met me.  
  
I anticipated seeing her again, for I had truly liked her.   
  
Kibito had called me several times, but I refused to pick it up. He knew to give me space, but he had to be getting really worried by now. Oh well. Not my fault.  
  
And as I set out for the high school, I heard a voice yelling to me from behind.  
  
Turning, for a moment, I thought I was seeing Katarel. Her hair was down, and she wore a cute Chinese style satin dress. She wore white and blue tennis shoes and rode her mountain bike. She stopped next to him, smiling.  
  
"Come on, we're gonna be late."  
  
And it dawned on me, yet again, that she was not Katarel. Her gold and honey hair shone in the morning sun. Her backpack was blue and had a number of trinkets on it.   
  
Not Katarel, I reminded myself. At least not spiritually.  
  
I sat in study hall, lazily sketching Yami's face in my art folder. She had a small face, with beautiful eyes and full lips and a small nose. I loved to make her smile. She was a great person to draw.   
  
She didn't have flawless skin, but said she was really working on it.   
  
What I loved most were her almost childish expressions. She wore her emotions almost always out on her sleeve.   
  
Right now, she was writing in a journal, smiling to herself. Her eyes were half shut against the glare of the fluorescent lights that hummed overhead. What had she been through, this girl of infinite sadness in her eyes? What was so terrible in her life that she frowns and cries when no one's looking? My heart softened, for she must have been thinking the same thing about me.   
  
What was going on inside her head? No doubt some fairies dancing around.   
  
But now... Now was the time to reveal it. Today, I would tell her what I think. What I know. Just hope she doesn't think me crazy.  
  
Neko Kai: So whatchya think? Not bad for a second chapter, eh? Well, I'll get started on the third in the morn. It's too late for this. Well, maybe not...  
  
*flies away, leaving a trail of sparkling dust behind her*  
  
NK 


End file.
